Lover's Letters
by XParanormalGeniusX
Summary: Percy Jackson goes into WW1, leaving his beloved Annabeth in the clutches of other men. He fights for his life, trying to save his friends,his country, and the girl he loves. When everything seems to go wrong, what does he do? Percabeth! Read and review!
1. 1916

**Hey Everyone, this will be my First ever story on Fanfiction. So i hope to make it a good one. If you read the description you will know this is a romance fanfic on Percy and Annabeth baced on WW1, the time is 1916, which is in the middle of the war and 2 years before it ends. My nephew really inspired me to do this story since he is now a soldier. So this fanfiction really is for him, a tribute if you may say. Anyway i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Lovers Letters, and chapter two is on its way!**

**By the way - oOo stands for a scene change, you wil find them in this chapter for when the scene of the book changes to another setting.**

* * *

Chapter One- 1916

On a warm spring day, where the trees seem to meet the sun. You may find couples walking in a nearby park. Or, a fresh apple, just in reach of a grabbing hand.

You would think most stories would start this way. If all stories started off like this, what would we think of the story?

So, let me make this clear to you, that I will not start this story at this time period. Let's go back a few years.

1916.

Do you know this time period? If you don't then I think that's where we will start this story, but if you do know where this story will lead. Then you will also know

it starts at…

…The brink of war…

oOo

"Line up men!" A strong voice boomed. A man about 6'4 came out of a small cabin. He had his high boots, dark green colored army suit and a bowl helmet. His

face looked as if he had seen the devil and lived to tell the tale. But his eyes showed pain. He looked like he was a living carcass, with a really bad after shave.

"I'll call your name, if you don't answer a check goes by your name, and the remains of your body will be sent in a nice handmade box." The man growled, pulling

out a clip broad with burnt pages dangling from the small clip at the top.

"Stoll, Conner."

"Here"

"Fletcher, Lee."

"Here"

"Beckendorf, Charles."

A silence, it seemed even the wind itself stopped in its course listening for the word that will say you're alive, but no sound came accept the sound of pen on

paper.

"Valdez, Leo."

"Here"

"Jackson, Percy."

"H-here sir"

It seemed like hours before boot steps were heard by the ears of the soldiers.

"20 of you sorry men!" The captain crooked "20!" The captain dropped the clip broad onto the crimson stained ground, his hand reached to his stubble chin as he

eyed each man in line.

"At this rate we will die in a few days, so send your love letters now, because you won't see your lovers again if you men keep it up"

The captain raised his hand in discuss "at ease men" he stuttered , walking back to the small cabin.

oOo

A bomb sounded, and gravel flew. As men ranging from age 16 or older ran for cover.

"Percy! This way, follow me." a man about 19 yelled, his short hair and wide shoulders made him look as if he was a human bulldozer, but all the soldiers knew

he was a softy.

"I'm kind of focused on not getting blown up! When I have the time, I'll come follow you. But for Now I'm trying to walk without someone yelling HIT THE DECK!"

a man by the name of Percy yelled after the boy, as his bowl helmet slid down his sweat covered face.

"How long is this bloody war?" Percy mumbled his limbs burning with pain from the constant movement.

"If you keep it up, at this rate Jackson the war won't be too long for you!" yelled another man following up behind as he grasped Percy's arm and hulled it over

his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming Leo" the man in front whispered as he lowered his body under a hill covered with dead men.

"No problem Frank, always helping out a fellow soldier" Leo mumbled yanking Percy's arm pulling him down to their level.

"So, what do we have here?" Leo said in a low voice, his jaw seemed to be lopsided as his hair panted his dark skinned face.

"a few French, not to many though, I think we can take them." Frank muttered, raising his gun, as he loaded it up with a few bullets.

"Time to fight, for what's right."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. I know it is short but it is planed that way, i didnt want to shorten up chapter two, and even if i did it would ruin the effect of the ending in the first chapter. i do apologize if there is any grammer issues, and i hope there isn't a lot. but other then that, thank you again. Hope you Liked!**


	2. Why Me?

**Well i Hope you enjoyed short little chapter one, now its time for the excitment, death, love, etc etc. So lets get started! this is chapter two of my Lovers letters fanfic. As you all know this is a tribute to my nephew who is a soldier. its based on WW1 and is in the year 1916.**

**i Do hope you enjoy Chapter two. and i do apoligize for any grammer errors. Thanks!**

**I will also add that everything in Bold in my Chapters, means he/she is reading a letter and everything in oOo means its a setting change.**

* * *

Chapter Two- Why me?

Percy raised his gun slow and steady, his hands shake as he peaked over the hill moving a few limp bodies to get a better view.

Four, very tall very muscular French men stood over the hill, backs turned and guns pointed at a very familiar boy.

"Charles…" Frank whispered as he moved next to Percy in silence.

Strapped to a wooden stick Charles Beckendorf laid their eyes rolled up into his skull, and skin as pale as the morning sky.

"Faire le guet" one of the French men said, his gun clicked as he walked away his boots still rattled the ears of the watching soldiers.

"We got to get him out of there" Leo said, as he raised his gun slightly and switched positions to get a better aim.

"No Leo, if we do we will get killed to. I don't think the captain will enjoy four more men dead!" Frank hissed back, as he grabbed the tip of Leo's gun and pulled it down.

"You know the captain has given up hope, if we die he won't care!" Leo snapped back as he tugged his gun, trying to pry it from Frank's hands.

"Don't face death with open arms Leo" Frank mumbled, keeping a firm grip on the gun "Just wait"

The French man soon came back, a wild smirk on his face proved to the soldiers that something horrible was about to happen.

"Faire mourir" he said with a nod, the other men smiled and raised their gun all pointed to the limp body of Charles, the guns clicked and the shooting began.

It seemed like hours before they stopped, but by then Leo, Jason, and Percy couldn't watch the scene anymore.

"Prendre" the French man said. Percy lifted his head over the hill once more as he watched the French grab the dead body and drag it away, he sighed deeply

_Charles was a good soldier…wonder if he had anyone to go back too._

Percy thought, adjusting his helmet so he could see clearly.

"We best get going, before those French get us next." Frank said breaking Percy's train of thought as they all got up and jogged back to camp.

Percy launched his body over the barbed wire and landed in a deep trench, his heart hurt at the thought of the limp pale body of Charles. Jason walked over to the captain's cabin, Percy knew he was going to report the sighting of Charles death.

oOo

_**It could be my death Next**_

Percy wrote, his hand quivered as he finished his letter to his beloved.

_**With love, pure and true… I fight for you…**_

Percy ended, sealing the thin card, while pouring some wax over the opening. A few tears dripped onto the envelope as Percy stuffed the paper into his right pocket.

_How will I get this too her?_

Percy thought. Feeling lost as the horrible sound of bombs were heard from outside the cabin. It was just last night when Charles Beckendorf was shot and killed, and he wasn't the only one.

oOo

"40 men, lost to the French" Frank said, his hand tied with red bandages. As he stuffed his face with bread so old it started to grow its own hands.

"40! If we all keep this up, we won't last another day!" he hissed as a nurse patched up his forehead and re patched his hand.

"Calm yourself Frank, it's not like you have anyone to go back too!" Leo yelled at him, dipping a bent spoon in some soup.

"Actually I do Leo. But you wouldn't know about settling down since you are the dare-devil type." Jason mumbled as he finished his hard bread.

"Oh, you want to go in that direction then do you Frank?" Leo growled standing up as he limped over to Jason, his fists clutched tight together.

"What direction? Left? Right? Where are we going?" Frank said, his mouth cracked a smile as he spit out a few gritty pieces of the bread.

"Hell, my friend that's where we are going!" Leo snorted, as he walked back to his spot and wiped his hair out of his eyes.

Frank chuckled "I thought we were already there, what do you think Percy?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" Percy mumbled, his hand rested on his pocket as he eyes trailed down to the sour piece of bread he had on a broken plate.

"What yeah got there Percy" Leo said, his eyes locked on the pocket Percy's hand seemed to always linger over.

"Nothing…" Percy said, his voice almost un-heard as his hand slowly retracted from his pocket and rested on the sour old bread.

"Just trying to make sure I have everything" Percy added.

"Oh, so you're making a deaths wish already?" Leo joked, as he went to the door of the cabin.  
"Join the club then Percy, because half of us already have one" a sigh escaped Leo's mouth as the cabin door shut behind him.

Everyone in the cabin seemed to stare at the door as one by one followed behind Leo and left. Soon only the bandaged up Frank and the death wisher Percy were left in the small cabin.

Frank seemed to never lose hope, but after Leo left his go-happy attitude faltered.

"You not the only one who gave up" Frank muttered, he looked like a mummy with the bandages, but a nice mummy.

"I haven't given up Frank" Percy countered, his voice stern as he pulled a small letter from his pocket.

"She sent me a letter…." Percy added "I haven't opened it up yet and when I think about it I don't want too."

Frank nodded, "But, Percy if you don't read it, you will never know if you have someone to go back too"

Percy released some air through his mouth as he looked at the envelope. His hands moved to the seal as he began to ripe open the fold.

"Your right Frank" Percy said, as he then began to pull out a small letter, its paper was worn at the edges but it still had the fresh look to it. His lovers' handwriting filled the page, as Percy began to read it out loud.

_**My dear Percy,**_

The letter began, Percy voice seemed to shake at every word.

_**The news I bring to you, is grave, and I do not wish to write you this, but in my eyes I know it's the right thing to do.**_

Percy faltered, as he closed his eyes his hands began to shake as Frank walked over to him slowly. Frank opened his mouth to say something encouraging, but Percy beat him too it.

"At this rate, I don't think I'll have much to go back to Frank"

* * *

**Not Beckendorf! **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed Chapter two, again im sorry for any grammer errors, but i still hope you enjoyed it :D **

**See you again soon! and if you want send a review so i can here what you think about my story. Thanks guys!**


	3. Letters From War

**Hey Guys! thank you all for leaving a comment, or just liking and enjoying this story. as i will say again this is a tribute to my nephew who is a soldier now, and i will also add this is a Percy and Annabeth Love Story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of this story and i do apoligize if there are any grammer errors (we all make mistakes)**

**And i don't know if i will start this but i may do some "quiz's" for people who want to get a sneak-peak at the next chapter which i am now working on :D**

**So if you do think that is a good idea send a comment or PM me. **

**Also everything in bold below in the chapters, are Percy and Annabeth's letters. and oOo means its a settings change, **

**Anyway hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Letters from War

_**My dear Percy,**_

_**The news I bring to you, is grave, and I do not wish to write you this, but in my eyes I know its the right thing to do.**_

_**When you left to go to the war, nothing felt right, I will say that I lost hope and even now I still feel like hope is not enough to bring you back to me. But someone else in my life has settled the burden you brought to my heart. He brings me peace and comfort, and will not leave me like you have done. I say now, if you do not return, I will be his. So I write you this letter with warning. But this is just part of the news, your mother has fallen gravely ill. Even simply to drink has been a challenge, so if, and only if you return home you will not be greeted with open arms, but with a garden of stone and blue flowers. And if you return home in a cold hard box. Then you will rest next to your beloved mother. And I shall visit you every day… I hope that day will never happen; it seems my time is spent looking out the window waiting for news. Come home to me Percy, come home.**_

_**With hope, and love**_

_**Annabeth Chase**_

The letter lies on the broken table, in a cabin that is the new home to Percy Jackson. Stained with tears, the letter has been in the hands of a man who has lost hope…

Percy dipped his feather inside a bottle of black ink. His hand ran over some stained paper as he began to write out a letter.

_**Annabeth**_,

_**I do not blame you for my mother's illness, and I do not blame you for losing hope. But I believe I will return to you, and this time I will never leave you**_.

His feather pen lifted as he taped his chin, what would he say to her. Widening his eyes he dipped his pen into the ink once more and continued.

_**What I will tell you will not make your hope lighten. You are not the only one who has given up hope on us soldiers. On a mission to destroy the French camp, the captain took 40 of are men away. And none came back, not even the captain returned to us. We are losing men, as fast as we are killing men. At night, dreams never come. The sounds of the bombs keep me from my sleep. But when I get that special chance to sleep, I dream about the time I met you, it ends at the same place, it's like you are standing right there smiling and waiting for my return. But when I awaken and find the cold war outside my window I know that you are not there, and that the war keeps me from you. Sometimes I wonder why I joined, and then I think about my mother, you and freedom and I know why I did. So do not give up hope on something that has not ended. We are winning, and when I come back, I will never go again.**_

Percy thought for a moment. He did not know how to finish off this letter. His feather dipped in the ink one last time as he began to write a simple ending.

_**Never giving up,**_

_**Percy Jackson**_

His hand rested the feather, as he got up. The ink needed to dry and Percy thought if he left it on his desk he would come back to it later.

"Percy you are coming…right?" A voice came from the entrance to the cabin. It was Frank his hand seemed to be doing well, but it was still a pain to lift a gun.

"Coming" Percy answered, grabbing his gun and walking out.

Men lined up, some looked positive they would live; others looked as if they would die in a second. Since the captain was gone, second in command took charge. Maybe it was fate, but the second in command or his nickname which is Ares, always seemed to lighten everyone's spirit.

"Fight for our country men" Ares said "Or die trying"

oOo

"PERCY! THIS WAY!" Frank yelled as he ran through falling gravel, ears ringing and heart pounding Percy followed behind, running into a destroyed building. It was quiet, as if everything stopped. Peaking around a corner Percy saw a figure; raising his gun he clicked the trigger.

"No Percy!" the figure yelled "It's me! Frank!"

Percy shook his head; he was not going to be fooled. He aimed again, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

"Percy! Do not shoot!" the figure yelled again, its foot steps quickened as he got closer and closer.

Rolling his neck Percy squinted at the figure, before he could shoot a fog took hold of his vision as he fell to the ground his gun rolling out of his hand as he breathed deeply.

"Percy?! Percy!" the figure yelled. As it got closer Percy saw the bold shoulders of Frank.

_I was going to kill him_

Percy thought

_I was going to murder my friend_

Spots began to appear around Percy's eye, as his face burn, as if fire was ripping away his own flesh. His eyes began to cloud over as everything, every light, ever color, faded and died.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, i promise chapter four will be longer. I hope you enjoy chapter three and i know... cliff hanger ( DONT KILL MEH D:)**

**i guess you just going to have to wait for chapter four to figure out whats going on. Thanks guys, dont forget to review :D**


End file.
